One Good Day
by VanillaSoda
Summary: what do you get when you have twins to deal with, angry mobs to deal with and a weird stranger to deal with? an A for your Project! RR .


Yes, finally!! The mind twisted Dee is back…- with a name… . I think Monica-chan is right…if I drink too much soda I'll get drunk XD oh well!

Disclaimer: I du noht own ccs!!

"…"- speaking

'…'-thoughts

(a/n:….)-author's note

…-change of time/place

-:me, smiling lolz XD

**One Good Day**

By: _Vanilla-Soda ü_

Chapter One

"**Wherein We Meet The Twins**"

Tick…Tick…Tick…

A girl with short messy auburn hair slept quietly in her bed as the sun began to shine through her window.

Tick…Tick…Tick…RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed at the alarm clock vibrated madly as it rang. She poked the alarm clock and it quickly stopped ringing.

Her bedroom door suddenly opened at a tall teenager walked in. "wake up kaijuu" the black haired teenager said as the girl rubbed her eyes. Then stopped…"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!!" she then shrieked and jumped out of her bed then stomped on the guy's foot. "ooww!!" he groaned then jumped on one foot out of the door. Suddenly, the girl heard some thumping noise from the stairs. "DAMMIT!!" came the guy's shout. "Touya fell down the stairs…hahahaha" she laughed quietly and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

A few minutes later…

'I can't believe it…for once in my life…I actually woke up in time for my first class!' she thought happily as she combed her auburn locks. "Sakura!! Breakfast is ready!" called her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. "coming!" she replied as she wore her uniform. It was already winter time in Tomoeda and Christmas Vacation is also near, Sakura Kinomoto, a 14 year old teenager that lives with her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto who was a professor at an Academy at Tomoeda and her brother Touya Kinomoto, who works in so many part-time jobs. She was the happy-go-lucky type of girl, yes, she's also the card mistress with her kawaii guardian Keroberos or whom she calls "Kero-chan" and her other guardian, her brother's best friend Yukito Tsukishiro or in his other form wherein he is called "Yue". She ran down the stairs cheerfully and sat on her chair then ate some bacon and eggs.

"Touya, I'm going on a business trip for the week, maybe you and Sakura could take care of the house while I'm gone" Fujitaka said calmly as he drank a cup of coffee. "Sure…I'll bring Yukito here then" Touya replied then Sakura suddenly smiled. "YUKITO??" she asked gleefully. "yeah" Touya said smirking, knowing that his little sister had a crush on his best friend. Sakura then stared at her wrist watch and saw the time. "hoeeee!!! I'm going to be late!! Got to go! Jaa!" she quickly ate her bread, drank her milk then ran outside and got on her roller blades and headed for Tomoeda High.

Somewhere in the school…

'She's not going to be late again is she?'

An Amethyst eyed girl thought. She sweat dropped then stared at the wall clock. "5 minutes more…" she counted.

Then…_BLAG!!!_

The door came swinging open only to reveal a messed up Sakura.

"I'M HERE!!" she shouted and kneeled on the ground breathing heavily.

"You're actually on time" said a voice behind her. Her eyes shot wide open as she turned around and saw…Terada-sensei smiling down at her.

"Hoe?" she said then quickly rushed to her seat, which was beside the purple haired girl. "congratulations" the girl smiled. "thanks Tomoyo-chan hehehe…" sweat dropped Sakura. "class, listen, now that Christmas Vacation is coming, I want all of you to do a project, it involves moving to a country, Tomoeda has already paid for your plane tickets and you will do this project in a grouping of 4 people is that clear? You should write your observations in a nice sheet of paper and shall be passed by the first day of classes next year" Terada-sensei announced as the students cheered. (a/n: I wish our school had the guts to do a project like that)

"I wonder what country…" Tomoyo thought out loud.

"Maybe America!" Sakura squealed.

"What about Malaysia…"

"London!"

"France!"

"Germany!"

As the two girls talked the papers were passed. It said on Sakura's paper:

_Country: Hong Kong_

_Group mates:_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

_Inoue Tateishi_

_Kotori Harukaze_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Project: study the social life of the Chinese by observing their daily habits. _

_To be passed on First Day of Classes in April 1._

_Please claim your plane tickets at the Office of the Principal._

'my birthday' Sakura thought happily.

'Hong Kong…?' Tomoyo thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Inoue and Kotori? Aren't those the…" before Sakura could finish her sentence the two approached them.

"So I guess you two are our group mates?? By the way, I'm Inoue" smiled the girl with long dark black hair and piercing silver eyes.

"and I'm Kotori" introduced the other girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

They were like twins…well physically no, since Inoue was taller and both had different looks but the way they acted…they were somewhat both…weird. They were once considered as the matchmakers of Tomoeda High but that died a few years ago because of the tragic incident.

They matched two lovers but both died in a car crash.

They got scared…oh well.

"oh…well I'm Sakura and this here is Tomoyo" Sakura smiled cheerfully then the two girls just replied with a grin.

Tomoyo stared at them…amazed. They dressed the same, they act the same, they were also cousin by the way and their expressions…were the same!

"twins" Tomoyo then blurted out, now regretting that she even said the dreadful word in front of the two.

They hated that word.

"excuse me?" Inoue frowned.

"did she just say…what I think she just said?" Kotori asked with glaring eyes.

"she said…"

"twins!"

"we're not twins!!" they both shouted at the same time.

'must be mentally challenged…' Sakura thought as she stared at them with frightened eyes.

They were scary.

"calm down…" Inoue said calming Kotori, well, Inoue was really the more mature one that wouldn't put up a fight just because she heard the word "twins" nobody knew what the reason was behind that word.

"but!" Kotori groaned.

"it's just a word" Inoue then said as Kotori sighed.

"right"

"well…we must be off then, farewell" was Inoue last words after they walked away.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!

The bell was off, students scattered and hurried to the door as Tomoyo and Sakura stared at their papers.

"this is going to be a long vacation…" they both groaned then went to the cafeteria.

Author's Note: oh well…that is my very first chapter hope ya liked it…even though it's very short…I'll make the other chapter longer…o well…RR jaa

_DeeVanillaSoda _


End file.
